


Dancing In The Moonlight

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, My ship lives and I don’t care about anything else, Reddie, This is just pure fluff between two husbands who loves each other, eddie is alive, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Eddie and Richie share a dance in their kitchen to the tunes of ‘Dancing In The Moonlight’ by Toploader, while they realize just how lucky they are to have each other.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been deep in the Reddie hole for a while now and I just had to write some tooth aching fluff for this ship, because my heart aches for the canon version and I cannot accept reality. 
> 
> Leave me alone I have feelings okay...
> 
> I do recommend that you listen to ‘Dancing In The Moonlight’ by Toploader, while reading this fic, just to set the mood.
> 
> I just want my boys to be happy, is that to much to ask for??

The radio was playing softly through the rooms of the otherwise quiet apartment. The tunes of the music were so low that Eddie couldn’t hear what particular song was being played, but to him it didn’t matter, he just needed the quietness of his home to stop, so he had made it a habit to have the radio on when he was alone.

He found himself to be more alone than he had originally thought he would be and so the noise from the radio would keep him company for a few hours of the day. 

It wasn’t because he lived alone, no no, he shared the apartment with Richie and had done so for the past couple of years, they were after all married now. 

Eddie didn’t particularly mind being alone either, it was just that sometimes when he was alone and things were quiet his thoughts would start to wander, and _that_ he minded. They always wandered to places he would rather forget, so the silent tones of the music kept him company until Richie’s loud voice would fill the rooms once again. 

Speaking of Richie. The front door opened and closed again and a voice rang through the room, “Honey I’m home” in a taunting manner and Eddie rolled his eyes at the way he was greeted by his husband. 

Eddie saved the document he had been working on, on his laptop and took off his glasses before Richie made it into his office.  
Just as he had pressed the ‘save’ icon, Richie swung around the doorframe and embraced Eddie in a hug from behind.

“I’ve missed you” Richie mumbled into the crook of Eddie’s neck and he laughed lightheartedly in return.

“You’ve been gone for what, five hours?” Eddie questioned, but he didn’t get an answer other than a kiss on his cheek. 

Richie swiftly made it out of Eddie’s office and into their living room where he promptly took off his brown leather jacket and tossed it on the couch.

Eddie followed him and sighed at the sight of the discarded jacket on their couch. His eyes then wandered to other clothing items that lay astray on their floor and furniture and he raised his eyebrows at Richie. 

“Hey dickwad, why’s your clothes lying everywhere?” Eddie asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Richie seemed to stop in his tracks as he slowly turned around to look at Eddie with a big shit eating grin.  
“Well funny you should ask spaghetti head, I was in a real rush this morning and in the middle of getting dressed, my wardrobe exploded and this is the result” he gestured to the clothes strewn across the floor. 

“Seriously Rich, you are aware that we are forty something grown ups, right?” Eddie asked with an amused look in his eyes.

“Oh yeah I’m aware, I just had to check if your brain was still working after sitting in front of that computer the entire day, because you obviously haven’t left that room for the entire day” Richie said with another grin on his face and Eddie couldn’t really deny it. He had been sitting in that room for the most of the day, he after all hadn’t noticed this mess before now, and he really hated when there was a mess in their apartment and Richie knew that.

“Touchè” Eddie started, “But still Richie, this mess better be gone before dinner because I’m getting an aneurism just by looking at it” Eddie stated, but Richie dashed right past him much to Eddie’s confusion.

“Oh I love this song” Richie spoke as soon as he was past Eddie and inside their kitchen as he turned the volume of the radio up and Eddie sighed at his childish behavior. 

“Richie are you listening to me?” Eddie asked but he knew that the other man wasn’t, he was too busy dancing through the kitchen completely ignoring his husbands words and Eddie sighed again as he shook his head. 

This was typical Richie, and Eddie couldn’t really do anything against it he had learned to just accept it whenever Richie would ignore his pleas, because honestly almost always they weren’t that serious anyway and Eddie knew that, it just took him some time to realize.

Tonight though it hadn’t taken long before he found himself looking at Richie waltzing around their kitchen while he sang, off key, but still sang, along to the tunes of “Dancing in the Moonlight” by Toploader and Eddie couldn’t help but smile an endearing smile at the sight. 

God he loved that buffoon. 

While Eddie was standing in his own thoughts, leaning against the white door frame that separated their kitchen and living room, he failed to notice the little glint that flashed in Richie’s eyes for a brief second.

Richie had smoothly made his way over to the shorter male and in a swift movement pulled him into his arms and dragged him onto the kitchen floor that now functioned as their own private dance floor.

“Richie what are you doing?” Eddie asked in a sputter of shock and bewilderment as he almost tripped over his own feet.

“Dancing Eds, we’re dancing” Richie stated using the nickname Eddie hated, but Richie knew he secretly loved it. 

“I know that you’re dancing, but why did you have to drag me into it?” Eddie asked with an annoyed look in his eyes, but that look didn’t fool Richie.

“Because I felt like it Eds” Richie stated yet again as he twirled Eddie under his arm and Eddie let out a shocked yet happy laugh which made Richie’s eyes light up in delight.

“You know I hate dancing” Eddie said as Richie pulled him close against his chest again and started swaying to the rhythm of the song.

He hummed in return, he knew what Eddie liked and disliked and he certainly knew that Eddie wasn’t much of a dancer, it had been a living hell to convince him to dance at their wedding, though the ceremony had been small and all. They had ended up doing it, but Eddie had buried his face in Richie’s shoulder for the entire ordeal, embarrassed much to Richie’s amusement. 

It was the same now. Eddie had buried his face in Richie’s shoulder, even though they were alone in their apartment, only the moon and music as their company.

Richie kept leading Eddie around the kitchen in small steps while he swayed them both from side to side and he could feel how Eddie smiled against his shirt and sighed deeply in contempt. 

“You know I love you right?” Richie suddenly said and Eddie looked up from the others’ chest with furrowed brows and a funny expression in his eyes, like he was asking if Richie was a complete idiot. 

“Of course I know Trashmouth” Eddie said still with that look in his eyes, but they soon softened as he shook his head up at him and said, “And I love you too”. 

Richie’s face broke out into a wide grin and he twirled Eddie around again, much to Eddie’s dismay, and Richie caught him again securely in his arms. And that's how Eddie felt when he was with Richie, safe and secure in the arms of his husband, like no one could ever hurt them. 

They stayed like that until the song was finished and just like that Eddie forgot all the pain that had happened to them. When standing in Richie’s arms he forgot that they had been so close to losing each other once. Yet now they were together, catching up on lost time and Eddie couldn’t wish for anything more. So he relished in every moment he shared with Richie, mess in their home or not, he could endure that if it meant spending the rest of his life with Richie. And he was pretty sure that Richie felt the same way.


End file.
